Operation: Slippery Weasel
Log Title: Operation: Slippery Weasel Characters: Ace, Chance, Cross-Country, Dusty, Law, Roadblock Location: Tobruk, Butnan Date: March 24, 2015 Summary: G.I. Joe heads to Butnan to rescue hostages taken by the Carbombian Protection League. Category:2015 Category:Logs As Logged by Ace - Tuesday, March 24, 2015, 6:44 PM Hangar - Offutt AFB Ace is still overseeing the repairs to the Skystrikers as Law, Order, and Chance pass through. Chance waves to Ace again as they pass back "Hey Law, think I should still take Mutt up on his offer of some dog handler training too?" Law says, "It wouldn't hurt." Chance nods "Knowledge is knowledge. I could pick up tricks from both of you." Law says, "Not a bad idea." Risk barks. Joe Captain Lady Jaye says, "Joes. We have a situation in Butnan. The Carbombian Protection League has taken over the American Embassy and taken hostages. The most high-value of them have been transferred to the compound of their leader, Abd al-Baset. I need a small team to go in and get them out, preferably without any unnecessary loss of life -- at least, amongst the hostages." Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "I got ya covered." Joe Chance says, "I'm up for it... Or down?" Law locks down Pit security while Ace arranges transport to Butnan. Dusty narrowly makes it before the Pit gets locked down. Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "I'll put a team together. Gonna need a few that are, how do they say it? Sneaky sneaky sir." Chance has had a busy day, and it was about to get busier. Not long after leaving the hangar with Law, he comes back, now fully geared up, and forty pounds or so heavier. He was just buckling on his helmet and inserting his radio-earplugs as he makes his way to the rally point. Joe Chance says, "Well, that leaves me out...." Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "Well, we need the other kind too." Joe Captain Lady Jaye says, "Intelligence suggests the approach to al-Baset's compound is mined -- you may need EOD." Joe Dusty says, "Didn't come back here a minute too soon" Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "Roger that. I figured we'd approach from cover...then I'll provide a "distraction" so our sneaky folks can get in and out with the hostages." Joe Chance says, "I can help you with that, Rallied in the Hangar." Joe Col. Ace says, "Transport is ready. I can drop the team close to al-Baset's compound with latest intelligence on the hostage situation." Joe Dusty says, "Let's get a move-on then!" : Chance learns about Psychological Warfare from My Little Pony Roadblock walks into the room, still wearing his head phones. He's whispering the lyrics to the song under his breath "Mr body massage machine....go!" He approaches the briefing table, removing his headphones. He makes a loud coughing noise to attract all members of the team. "YO! We got some business to take care of so listen up! Chance looks up as Roadblock approaches, side stepping out of the way to make room for the man in charge. He smirks, hearing a bit of the music before it shuts off. He nudges the Joe next to him to help spread the silence. Dusty drops his gear with a heavy THUD as Roadblack makes his presence known and stands perfectly straight. Law hangs back but listens, even though he'll be staying behind to help monitor security while the strike team is away. Ace listens as well, since he's the one who's going to be ICly bringing the Joes to Butnan, unless +invites cost him his job. Roadblock brings up a screen that shows the terrorist compound, "So. This is where we're going. Word has it, perimeter may be mined so we have to be real careful like. Followin so far?" He doesn't wait for a response, "Right. So we're going to go in low and quiet about half a click out. Then approach cover point to cover point. Once we get close, the infiltration team will move along the side towards an entrance in the rear that isn't as heavily guarded. Once they are out of sight? That's when I'm gonna make myself known. The rest of my team, stay hidden to keep our numbers hidden. Trust me..." he grins, "They're going to find me hard to ignore. So, who wants in on the infiltration team?" Chance glances over at Law as Roadblock mentions the perimeter is mined, but then looks back again. Its not like he could borrow another mans' dog like he could a gun after all, although the joe wished he could right now. He furrows his brow. A thought occurs and one glove lifts "Is this the same compound as last time?" Dusty raises a hand. Roadblock nods at Chance, "One in the same with all that nice cover. Word also has it that their punk in chief might be there. But he's a secondary objective. Our primary mission is to extract the hostages with zero loss of life. Well, on the hostages part. The terrorists? I'm not real overly concerned about their well being. Standing JOE policy applies. Capture when you can, kill if you have to. These are monsters we're talking about. If you see the head honcho...put him in cuffs. "If that's not possible? See what's inside his head. And by that I mean empty it's contents on the nearest wall. These are trained killers we're dealing with just as bad as COBRA. If there are any more questions, now is the time. Otherwise, I'll take volunteers for the infiltration unit." Chance nods at the answer. Not that he expected things to stay the same. He settles his hands on his belt and looks at Dusty's raised hand. Roadblock says, "Yo, Dusty. Sup?" Dusty says sharply "I volunteer, sir!" Roadblock says, "All right. That's one for the infiltration team. Any other sneaky ones out there? Dusty's gonna need some back up. I'd prefer you quick and sneaky types get in on the infiltration team. That's what you're best at. Maximizes our shots at pulling this off. The gunners, you guys stick with me." "I ain't much sneaky," Cross-Country drawls, "But I can give it a try if you want!" Roadblock nods, "Sounds good to me. You two should be enough to take care of it once inside. We don't plan on giving them the chance to notice ya. My initial distraction should rile these chumps up good. Then the rest of the attack team can cover me and we'll get their panties all up in a bunch. Who wants in on the attack team?" Chance lifts a hand without even thinking "Give me ten minutes before we go to pack some extra burritos and we'll celebrate the First of July early again." Dusty shakes his head at Chance. "I'll take the other chopper if that's the case." Roadblock chuckles as he quirks one eye brow really high as the People's Champion is wont to do. "Burritos? Son, remind me to teach you about real culinary cuisine after we get back with those hostages. Now, y'all don't all raise your hands at once. Who else wants to help out with my side of things?" Dusty shoots a knowing grin at Cross-Country. Chance eyes Dusty at that, and shakes his head "I call my little 'bombs in disguise' burritos. Nobody ever thinks to check burrito wrappers. Even in a country where they don't eat burritos. " a pause and he looks embarrassedly at Roadblock "apologise sir, I thought you were on the attack team. Me and my burritos are ready for diversionary tactics." Cross-Country chuckles, looking from Dusty over to the 'new kid'. Chance WAS still kind of new-ish. "Welp, burritos kinda ARE like bombs...inna way," he drawls. Chance nods "Blue bombers in a way." he deadpans. Roadblock nods at Chance, "Gotcha. If no one else is down with the attack team. I can handle it myself with a few GI's. We got any other questions before we embark on our way to kickin some terrorist ass and saving those good people's lives?" Dusty frowns and says calmly "A'right, we've exceeded our quota of fart jokes, we're Joes, after all. Let's keep the standards high." Roadblock says, "All right. Let's saddle up. YO JOE!" Dusty grins. "And if you need volunteers on your team, Road - I could always try multi-taskin'" He raises his assault rifle. "Yo JOE!" Cross-Country says, "Yooooooo JOE!!" Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "Operation: Slippery Weasel is now underway. YO JOE." Tobruk :Tobruk, formerly known as Carbombya City, is a city, seaport, and peninsula on Carbombya's eastern Mediterranean coast, near the border with Egypt. It is the capital of the Carbombya and has a population of 5,260 (2011 est.). :Tobruk was the site of a colony of ancient Greeks, and, later, of a Roman fortress guarding the frontier of Cyrenaica. Over the centuries, Tobruk also served as a waystation along the coastal caravan route. By 1911, Tobruk had become an Italian military post, but during World War II, Allied forces, mainly the Australian 6th Division, took Tobruk on 22 January 1941. The Australian 9th Division ("The Rats of Tobruk") pulled back to Tobruk to avoid encirclement after actions at Er Regima and Mechili and reached Tobruk on 9 April 1941 where prolonged fighting against German forces followed. :Rebuilt after World War II, Tobruk was later expanded during the 1960s to include a port terminal linked by an oil pipeline to the Sarir oil field. In 1969, Tobruk was renamed Carbombya City after Abdul Fakkadi took control of the area and renamed it Carbombya. Following the civil war in 2011, the city came under the control of the CTC and not the government of Abdul Fakkadi's. With the fall of Abdul Fakkadi, the city was renamed Tobruk once again. Ace arranges for transport for the Joes to Butnan, either in one transport or two once they're in country, depending on what Roadblock requests. Joe Dusty says, "Before we go dark on the radio, just wanted everyone to know, after we boot these losers out from their pit, I'm treating anyone who wants to indulge in their favorite beverage after this in honor of our great friend Tracker." Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "May he rest in peace." Joe Col. Ace says, "Dusty, once we're back in the States, I'm there." Joe Cross-Country says, "Yep, let's win this one for Tracker." Joe Chance says, "Sounds good." Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "Amen. Now sorry to ruin the party, but radio silence folks. Commence operation." Cross-Country remains with Dusty. "Hey, y'all gonna need me to drive a mauler, or we doin' this on foot?" Ace transports any equipment needed as well, again, depending on Roadblock. ;) Dusty looks at Cross-Country and points to Roadblock. "I'm thinkin' THAT's the man you want to ask.' Chance is quiet, as he usually is. Perhaps a little bit of Tripwire is rubbing off as he merely checks and rechecks his gear, looking rather calm and quiet by the exit door, listening attentively. Roadblock leaps from the transport and rushes to cover, using hand signals to have the team follow him. He whispers, "Foot. Keep chatter to a minimum. Joe signals only. Don't want 'em knowing we're here till I want em to." he starts moving, slowly so as to avoid land mines. As he clears a path, he motions everyone forward. Cover point to cover point. Chance stands to clamber out as well, giving his gear one last check as he nods to Roadblock, fingering the little signal-pebbles he used last time. At least he had practice with this one... unless they switched everything up. Cross-Country turns his attention to Roadblock, then nods with a grim expression, and begins moving out of the transport, keeping with Dusty. Carbombian rebels guard the compound alertly, weapons ready, as the Joes move in. Dusty is quiet. He dons his goggles, and moves in trained formation next to Cross-Country. Roadblock nods and keeps carefully traversing terrain to avoid mines and clear a path. When he gets to a near clearing, he motions for a stop. He then motions to the infiltration team to start along their route. He'll make his presence known once they are well on their way. He looks to Chance and nods, moving closer to the facility but remaining completely in cover. For now. These guys are gonna know he's here real soon. Chance nods back at Roadblock, doing his own checks as he goes and marking them for later emergency-escape paths, using very subtle signs hopefully only the Joes could see. He was wordless the entire time, but a bit of sweat was forming. Cross-Country knows where he needs to go, so he immediately sets off in the direction of the terrorist compound. While he isn't quite as stealthy as Dusty, he IS at least making his best attempt at it. Also, he seems to have an innate sense of direction...let him go and he follows the coordinates in his head. Dusty crouches down and summons his long-range weapon for cover. Ace stays with the transport, ready to provide tac air or medevac as needed. Roadblock let's the infiltration team get ahead and out of sight and then looks over at Chance, "Oh this....this is gonna be fun." he waves Chance over to a cover a point just a bit away from him and then rises up, putting two fingers in his mouth. He makes a really loud whistle to get the enemies attention. "YO! Hey! How's it goin'? Name's Block! I seem to have taken a wrong at Albuquerque. Any of you chumps know the way to Vegas?" he winks. "Ah hell. Why not. You seem a decent bunch. Who wants a body massage?!" He fires out some shots to get their attention and then falls back into cover. Carbombian rebels React immediately, raising their rifles and firing shots at the crazy American trying to get their attention. Chance watches Roadblock step out, and blinks... his jaw drops and he stares. He wasn't really HIDING but wasn't really drawing attention to himself as well. AS the cook steps back again he finally chortles and hunches back, pulling out a grenade or two to start the fireworks once they were in range "... Well it worked. Next time, bring pizza." he notes to the other, finally speaking. Dusty 's widen at Roadblock's brazen heroics and begins to fire a string of suppressive fire to cover Roadblock. Cross-Country glances back at Dusty briefly, then continues on toward the terrorist hideout. He scopes out the building, quickly spotting their 'in' -- a side door without a camera. He motions toward Dusty, then makes a beeline for the entryway. Carbombian rebels duck down under the suppression fire, taking cover and scanning to choose their targets more carefully as their commander radios his boss about the attack. Roadblock rises up from cover and pulls out his M9. He takes aim on the rebels and opens fire, "YO JOEEEEEE!" he screams out as "Sweet Home Alabama!" blares through his headset. He may be from Biloxi, but no self respectin' southerner disses Skynard. He looks over at Chance and screams "Now this is what I'm talkin' bout! Kick some Jabroni ass and take names later! Keep an eye out for their head punk in charge. We get a shot at nabbin' him. We're doin it. Barring that, we'll put a bullet in his skull." >> Roadblock strikes Carbombian rebels with M9 . << "I hope that's the ORIGINAL version you're using. HYAA!" quips Chance as he sidesteps away from Roadblock a little. He times it, then pulls a pin and tosses his grenade towards the rebels, already reaching for the next in his spare hand. Chance nods in agreement, jaw set in a line "Yo Joe indeed, eh! I'll keep my eyes for him!" >> Chance misses Carbombian rebels with Grenade. << Carbombian rebels dive for cover and fire back, laying down some fire of their own, and tracking it towards the Joes. >> Carbombian rebels strikes Roadblock with Ballistic . << >> Carbombian rebels strikes Chance with Ballistic . << Roadblock is struck in his armor by several bullets but they don't get deep enough to do any damage as he's ducking back under cover. "The original? What, are you kidding kid? I accept nothing but the best. We don't do covers around here!" His armor goes into motion and moves, all Mass Effect like, his M-16 out and he grabs it. He raises up from cover again and takes fire on the rebels, "Yo! We got Saddam. We got Osama. What makes you jabroni's special? Huh? WHat do think?" he pauses as he fires again in three round bursts, "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!" >> Roadblock strikes Carbombian rebels with M16a1 . << Chance yelps and staggers to one side as the ballistics strikes him as well. His armor soaked most of the damage, but he still felt it. He grumbles a bit and inhales, pulling out a burrito. He queezes it with both hands, counts to ten, and then hurls it with the worse insult his Canadian mind could come up with : "Your weapons hurt me less than a COBRA VIPER's KICK!" >> Chance strikes Carbombian rebels with Ied. << Carbombian rebels are scattered and confused under the constant barrage from Roadblock and Chance. They raise up their guns and fire back something ferocious. Yelling out curses at the JOE's in their native tongues! >> Carbombian rebels misses Roadblock with Heavy Laser . << >> Carbombian rebels strikes Chance with Heavy Laser . << Roadblock ducks under cover before the heavy blaster fire hits him. "Get down Chance, my boy! This is just getting interesting!" he stays under cover until the fire stops and then rises up, turning his gun over to full auto. He starts laying down a suppressive fire with his M-16 on complete full auto. "Yeah BOYIEEEEEEE! Come get some! Shrimp for anyone that survives! YEEEEEHAWWWWW!" >> Roadblock strikes Carbombian rebels with Machine Gun . << Chance has to dive, but this time it stung a little bit more, and he took a moment to climb up again, a bit of blood seeping through his shirtsleeve. He swaps his bombs for his rifle and moves to take aim, using the more pinpointable weapon to stay further within shelter now, going to pick off any that would draw a bit too close for Roadblocks' own. He stops a moment, looks up at Roadblock, shakes his head and goes back to his rifle. >> Chance strikes Carbombian rebels with Rifle . << Carbombian rebels are taking a pounding. They're losing their numbers and their position to superior GI Joe cover tactics. They make a last ditch effort and start launching rockets at the GI JOE positions, screaming their supriority in their native tongue. >> Carbombian rebels misses Roadblock with Rocket. << >> Carbombian rebels misses Chance with Rocket. << Roadblock flies under cover as the rockets start flying. "CHASE! HIT THE DECK BUDDY! HIT THE DECK!" Rubble and debris flies everywhere. As the dust settles he draws a shotgun from his armor. He rises up and starts firing blasts at the Carbombian rebels, "Listen up chumps! Your day is over. Run like good little princesses!" Chance ducks with a shout as a rocket screams by near his head. "Its CHANCE." he shouts back, voice tight. He stays on his stomach at this point, as deep into cover as he can. "Princesses dont run. WIMPS run!" he adds, and fires his rifle again from that spot, making himself as small a target as he could, eyes rather wide now. Its... been a while since he was in a gunfight like this. And never with a screaming, giant man on his side. >> Chance strikes Carbombian rebels with Rifle . << Roadblock rises up and looks around, "Looks like the coast is clear, Lil Buddy. Let's get inside and see if the infiltration team needs any help!" Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "Mission status?" Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "We've taken out all guards. We're comin in the front." Joe Cross-Country says, "I'm in the basement tanglin' with a couple guards. First an second floors are crawlin' with CeeGees. Basement's got the hostages. I'm seein' a tunnel down here. When these guards are taken out I'm gonna try an' get these folks rounded up an' out the tunnel." Joe Chance puffs "LIke Kool Aid Man and... his sidekick." Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "Good. We're comin in up top to keep em busy." Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock chuckles at Chance, "I ain't screamin OH YEAH" Joe Chance says, "Can I?" Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "Course" Joe Chance says, "Sweeet. I'll let you do the door bustin." Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "Take that chump out" Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "Cross Country. If you see a spare dumbass fall down those stairs, that's Chance's doing. It's the head honcho. Feel free to show his brains to his friends. I'm done playing games. These hostages are going free." Joe Chance says, "Sorry!" Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "Sorry? For what? You took out the trash son. You did me proud." Joe Cross-Country says, "Roger that!" Joe Chance says, "We have a red 'surprise party' waiting for us up the stairs, eff why eye." Joe Cross-Country says, "We gotta situation down here. The guards got guns on our hostages now. Think we got leverage if we take their main guy, here? Somehow he came slitherin' down the stairs too!" Joe Chance doesnt explain why he apologised. That can wait till after they were done being pinned. Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "Put a gun to his head. That's all these folk's understand. It's not the JOE way and you know we won't do it, but they don't know that. Chance. Cover me and those stairs. I'm goin down there." Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "Cobra can run off. No surprise they're here. We'll deal with them later, savvy?" Joe Chance says, "Someone's coming. Taking up positions... just dont stand in the door" Joe Chance says, "Going to send a present up to them. hope they dont play baseball." Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "Cobra Commander...baseball? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH" Joe Chance says, "Damn. I'd give you the hostages if I could... *sounds halfway distracted by his own work*." Joe Cross-Country says, "Wonder what all he's sayin' to his guards? He /sounds/ kinda like he's wantin' them to cooperate an' they got other ideas!" Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "He's doin both lad. He's not sure we're serious." Joe Col. Ace says, "And Cobra's away! They just lit out in a Black Dragon. Are the hostages secure?" Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "Hostages are all safe. Pick them up at point alpha. Turns out terorists aren't that terrifying when you let them know what Michelle is going to do to them" Joe Col. Ace says, "You'll have to tell me that story over a beer. Moving to pick up the former hostages now." Ace has moved the transport, and collected all the former hostages. The former guards have fled. Ace gets the hostages and the Joes home, and heads back up to stow away the transport. Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "Mission is complete. Cobra was there. Big surprise. Those twins are just asking for a Block Bottom" Joe Captain Lady Jaye says, "Good work, Roadblock, for freeing the hostages, capturing al-Baset alive, and bringing everyone home in one piece." Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "Thanks. It took all my gumption not to put a bullet in his head. But I follow the rules, boss lady." Joe Chance says, "Almost." Joe Chance sounds half drugged. Probably shouldn't have his radio. Joe Bad Aft Buddy Roadblock says, "Someone want to take his radio. Chance is under medical treatment. But the lad did good. He's got my thumbs up"